Total Drama Island Season 1
by Battler127
Summary: Okay I made two OC's for this fanfiction and threw them in with the twenty two original campers! Who will win? Who will hook up? Will I ever get my grilled cheese sandwhich? Find out today on Total... Drama... Island! Rated T for being this
1. Chapter 1 Introducing the Cast

_**Chapter 1: Introducing the Cast**_

The Camera came on showing an Island with the Ocean view when an Asian Canadian came out with some black hair, in a blue shirt and brown pants, "Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Asoka Montero! I'm your host Chris McClain! Dropping Season 1 of the hottest new Reality Show on Television right now!"

He walked down the dock, "Here's the deal! 24 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old camp! They'll compete in challenges against each other and then they have to face the judgment of their fellow campers! Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

Then the camera switched to a campfire pit where Chris continued his speech, "Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive a Marshmallow." He ate on of the marshmallows before saying, "In the end only one camper will be left standing and will be awarded with cheesy tabloid fame," He held up magazines that had pics of him on the cover, "and a small fortune, which let's face it they'll probably blow in a week! To survive they'll have to battle Black Flies, Grizzly Bears, Disgusting Camp Food and each other!"

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp! " He walked back to the dock, "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on Total… Drama… Island!"

With that the Intro for the show started.

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

'Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Alright it's time to meet our first twelve campers!" As the first boat headed for the docks Chris smiled into the camera, "Oh and we told them that they would be staying at a five star resort so if they seemed a little pissed off that's probably why!" Then he turned to the boat, "Beth what's up?"

A girl wearing a green shirt and pink pants with her hair in a ponytail and she had glasses as well as braces, "It's so crushiless to meet you!" She hugged him before saying, "Wow your much shorter in real life!"

"Uh thanks." Chris hated it when people say that then the second camper showed up, "DJ!"

It was an African American Teen with a white hat and a Green shirt, "Yo Chris McClain!" They gave each other high fives, "How's it going? Hey you sure that you have the right place here? Where's the Hot Tub at?"

Chris gave a sly smile, "Yo dog this is it Camp Wawanakwa!"

DJ picked up his bags and walked to where Beth was at before muttering, "Hm. Looked a lot different on the Application Form."

Chris then turned to the third camper, "Hey Gwen!" He said to the Goth girl that had blue stripes in her black hair and she wore a black skirt along with long black boots and a black shirt that had blue sleeves

"You mean we're staying here?" She asked in disbelief

"No you're staying here! My crib is an airstream with AC that way!" He pointed towards it while Gwen glared at him

"I did not sign up for this!"

"Actually you did!" No sooner did he bring the contract out Gwen ripped it up, "The best thing about Lawyers, they make a lot of copies!"

Gwen just shook her head, "I am not staying here to be tortured for the amusement of others!" She went to get back on the boat only to find it gone getting the next camper

"Cool I hope that you can swim your ride left!"

She muttered under her breath as she joined the others when it came back with the fourth camper it showed a white teen male with messy black hair and a goofy grin as he wore a short sleeve shirt with a gray hoodie and blue baggy jeans with red converses and he had on black fingerless gloves, "Adam from the big apple welcome!"

They shook hands, "It's great to be here Chris!" Then he looked around, "So we're staying at this camp?"

Chris smiled smugly, "Yes are you mad about that?"

Adam laughed, "This is better! I haven't gone camping in forever!"

Gwen, DJ and Chris gave him strange looks for that.

Then a radio could be heard and a white male teen with a cowboy hat and wearing a unbuttoned pink shirt jumped off the boat, "Chris McClain sup man?" They fist bumped, "It's an honor to meet you man!"

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the Island man!"

"Thanks man!"

"If they say man one more time I'm going to puke." Muttered Gwen

Then when Geoff went to stand by everyone Chris said, "Everyone this is Lindsey!"

A white girl with a friendly smile stepped out; she had on a tight red shirt and an orange miniskirt. She also had long blond hair that she wore a blue bandanna over.

"Not too shabby." Whispered Chris into the Camera

"Hi you look so familiar!" Lindsey said to Chris

"I'm Chris McClain!" She still looked confused, "The Host of the Show."

"Oh that's where I know you from." She said after a few seconds.

Adam chuckled a bit, "What's funny?" Asked DJ

"Just Chris's face as she didn't recognize him." He said as he laughed but another boat came to drop off the next camper.

Another girl with long black hair came out wearing a short brown top and short white shorts while wearing Sunglasses and high heels with the air of being spoiled on her, she took off the Sunglasses before examining the Competition and she smiled, "You might as well hand me the prize money right now Chris these losers look pathetic!"

Gwen looked pissed at that while Chris said, "You'll wait until the end if you win Heather!"

"If? I will come out on top!"

"You might be surprised Miss Know it all!" Said Adam earning a few laughs from the others

Heather glared at him, "You'll be the first one gone!"

Then they heard Rock music and they turned to see a teen with a green Mohawk and a black shirt with a skull on it a spiked Dog collar and several piercings on his face.

"Duncan dude!"

"I don't like surprises!" Duncan stated

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to Juvie!"

Duncan snorted, "Okay then." Then he walked past Heather, "Meet you by the Campfire Gorgeous!"

"Drop dead you goof!" Was all that Heather said before she walked towards the end of the dock, "I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here!"

Chris held up the Contract with a smirk and everyone turned to the boat to see a guy water skiing in a red jogging suit, "Ladies and Gentlemen Tyler!"

At that moment Tyler slipped and he went flying into the luggage causing Beth, DJ and Gwen to wince and moan in pain while one of the bags landed in the water causing it to splash onto Heather and Adam laughed his ass off at that.

"Shut it!" She growled but it made Adam laugh harder so she started to chase him while he ran around the dock.

"Wicked Wipeout man!" Shouted Chris as Tyler got up

Then there was heavy breathing behind Chris and everyone looked at the newest arrival to see an orange haired teen with taped glasses and wearing a blue shirt that had a hamburger on it.

"Welcome to Camp Harold!" Harold gazed off into the distance

"What's he looking at?" Asked Beth

"Maybe he sees something cool!" Said Adam as he ran next to Harold and looked in the same direction

"… Adam's not normal is he?" Asked Lindsey while everyone face palmed at her pointing out the obvious.

"So you mean that this show is at a yucky summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" He asked

"You got it!"

"Yes! This is so much more favorable to my skills." Chris made a face as Harold walked away

"Contestant number ten is Trent!" Introduced Chris

Trent carried a guitar case with him and he wore a camouflage shirt with a hand print on it

"Hey good to meet you man I saw you on that Figure Skating show!" They fist bumped

"Hey thanks man I knew that I rocked that show!"

Beth gasped, "I saw that! One of the contestants dropped their partner on her head! They got immunity that way."

"Lucky I hope that I get dropped on my head!" Exclaimed Harold

"Me too!" Agreed Lindsay

"Already happened!"

That last one came from Adam and Heather looked at him, "That explains a lot!"

"So this is it?" Asked Trent he looked at everyone, "Alrighty then."

Contestant number eleven was a blonde girl carrying a surf board wearing a light blue hoodie, "Hey what's up?" She asked as she walked up

"Alright our surfer chick Bridgette is here!"

"Pft! Nice board this ain't Malibu honey!" Said Duncan

"I thought that we were going to be on the Beach."

"We are!"

Adam looked at Chris, "This is a Beach? I thought that it was a Dump!"

That got a few laughs from the group while Chris scowled but Bridgette bent down to pick up her bag and she accidently hit Chris in the head with her surfboard

"Ow! Darn it that hurts!" He complained

"Hey guys!" She said

"Hey!" Said Geoff, "I'm Geoff!"

"I'm Beth!"

Adam walked up, "I'm Adam-!" He didn't get any farther when she turned her board knocked him off the dock

"Sorry!" She said

"It's cool!"

"Okay we all met Surfer girl, can we get on with the show please?" Said Heather as Adam climbed back on to the Dock.

''Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!" Said Duncan earning a few laughs

"Get bent!" She said

Then the twelfth Contestant arrived, "Our next Camper is Noah!"

"You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Asked Noah in a cynical voice

"I'm sure that someone got them!" Chris really didn't care about that.

"Good is this where we're staying?" Asked Noah

Duncan cracked his knuckles, "No it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party!"

Noah rolled his eyes, "Cute, those piercings are original, did you do them yourself?" He asked sarcastically

Duncan gave an evil grin and pulled out a needle from who knows where and grabbed Noah's lower lip, "Yeah you want one?"

"No thanks can I have my lip back please?" He mumbled incoherently before Duncan let go, "Thanks."

Then the boat headed back with a black teenage woman that had long black hair tied into a ponytail and she wore a white shirt with pineapples on it, "What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!"

Harold gasped at seeing her

"Yo baby how's it going? What's up?" She gave Chris a high five before she turned towards the cast, "Just save yourselves the trouble and quit now because I came to win!" Unlike Heather she was being friendly about it.

Then she approached DJ, "Yo what's up my brother give me some sugar baby!" They high fived each other

Harold continued to stare at Leshawna, "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!"

"Excuse me?" She asked with a smile

"You're real big and loud!" He smiled like he was giving a compliment

Adam laughed, "Oh he didn't just say that."

"What did you just say to me?" Everyone backed up a bit as Leshawna raised her voice, "Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet I'll show you big!" She went to lunge at Harold but DJ and Bridgette ran forward and held her back while Harold got in a cheesy Karate pose

Adam approached Harold, "Trust me when I say this, Harold is it?"

"Yes." Harold said

"If you ever go to New York saying something like that could get you shot!"

Harold swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at that.

Chris intervened, "Alright Campers settle down!"

Then the boat dropped off a red haired teenage girl that had on a black shirt with blue jeans and pink shoes, "Emily welcome to the Island!"

Just about every boy looked at her except for Adam who said, "Hey Cuz what's up?"

Now they were staring at both of them in disbelief until Lindsey said, "You two look nothing alike!" That was when everyone did a face palm as she pointed out the obvious… Again

"Hi Adam you keeping in line?" She asked

Adam rolled her eyes, "Just promise that you won't practice your Psychology techniques on me!"

"No can do cuz with your mind you are perfect practice!"

Adam sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about this competition." As he said that she got him in a headlock and gave him a noogie

"Well you did cuz now come on!" They guys gave her strange looks as well, "When you hang with him for a few years you get a little of his personality."

Everyone accepted that and the boat stopped again to show. It dropped off two girls in identical black and white striped shirts along with pink shorts the difference was one of them was white and chunky and the other was black and skinny.

"Ladies! Katie! Sadie! Welcome to your new home for eight weeks!"

The skinny girl smiled, "Oh my gosh Sadie look! It's a summer camp!"

Sadie clapped, "Okay I always wanted to go to summer camp!" They hugged each other and screamed causing the other campers as well as Chris to get annoyed looks

"This is going to be a long summer." Muttered Heather

The boat passed by again and a white kid with a blue ski hat and a green goodie and blue pants stepped off, "Ezekiel what's up man?"

He looked up, "I think I see a bird!"

Trent laughed while Gwen shook her head

Chris sighed and whispered to Ezekiel, "Okay look dude; I know that you don't get out much! Been home schooled your whole life and you were raised by freaky prairie people! Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early okay?"

Ezekiel nodded, "Yes sir!" He walked to the other campers

Then a kid with brown hair stepped off wearing a white shirt with a red and green stripe on it, "Cody, the Codester the Codmeister!" They did the finger guns

"Dude, psyched to be here man and I see that the ladies here have already arrived!" Apparently he thought of himself as some sort of ladies' man and he went to say something to Leshawna but she said in good humor, "Save it short stuff."

Then a big boned girl with a mole above her lip held a bag while wearing blue gym clothes, "Eva nice." Said Chris as she walked past him, "Glad you could make it."

Cody held up his hand for a high five but she dropped her bag on his foot, "OW!" He held his foot in pain, "What's in their dumbbells?"

She didn't even look at him, "Yes."

Duncan looked at DJ, "She's all yours man!"

"WAHOO!" Everyone turned to see an overweight guy with blonde hair wearing a white shirt that had a Canadian leaf on it, "Chris what's happening?" He laughed, "This is awesome! WAHOO!"

"OWEN WELCOME!" Shouted Chris trying to match his enthusiasm

Owen picked Chris up in a huge bear hug, "Awesome to be here man!" Chris looked like he was in pain, "Yeah! Man this is just so…."

"Awesome?" Asked Gwen guessing what he was going to say

"Yes awesome! WAHOO!" If possible he got happier, "Are you going to be on my team?"

"Gee I sure hope so!" Gwen said her voice dripping in sarcasm

"WAHOO!"

"You about finished?" Asked Chris and Owen let him go

"Sorry dud I'm just so psyched!"

"Cool."

"Hi Owen I'm Adam! High five?"

"Awesome man!"

They did that but Owen sent Adam flying back a bit

"I'm okay!"

Emily shook her head in embarrassment

"Here comes Courtney!" Announced Chris

Courtney was a light dark-skinned woman with brown hair and she wore a grey shirt, "Thank you." She said as Chris helped her off the boat and approached the campers, 'Hi you must be the other contestants it's really nice to meet you all!"

"Same here!" Adam laughed as he put his hands on the back of his head

"He's not normal." Said Gwen before Courtney could ask

"How's it going I'm Owen!"

"Nice to meet you Ooooowow!" She looked back at the boat to see another guy get off it was a tanned teen with a green shirt wearing a necklace like Chris's and he had worn blue jeans. All of the girls were drooling over him even Owen which disturbed some of the guys.

Adam on the other hand was looking around when weird music started to play but he couldn't find the source.

"This is Justin! Welcome to Total Drama Island!" They fist bumped

"Thanks Chris this is great!" He said with a smile

"Just so you know we picked you based entirely on your looks!"

"I can deal with that!" With that Justin walked over to the other campers

Owen ran up, "I like your pants!"

"Thanks man!"

"Cause they look like they're worn out," He laughed a bit, "did you buy them like that?"

"Uh no just had them for a while!" He answered

"Oh cool!" Then Owen turned and smacked his forehead, "Stupid!"

"Hey everyone here comes Izzy!" A orange haired girl wearing a green top and a green skirt was riding the boat

She waved, "Hi Chris! Hi other campers! Hi-!" Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when she fell off the boat and hit her jaw on the dock before she fell into the water.

"Ooh that was bad!" Commented Tyler with a laugh.

"Like yours?" Asked Adam curiously while Tyler glared at him

Courtney ran to the edge of the Dock, "Guys she could be seriously hurt!" She pulled Izzy up

Izzy shook her head to get the water out, "That felt so good!" At this point even Adam was looking at her in confusion, "Except for hitting my chin! Is this a Summer Camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper Mache here? Are we having Lunch soon?" She asked all of that in five seconds

Owen just heard the last one, "That is a good call."

"Wow and I thought that Adam was hyper." Whispered Emily in awe

Chris smiled, 'First things first! Since all twenty four campers are here we need a group picture for a promo! Everyone on the end of the Dock!"

Everyone listened to him and got into position while Chris got on the boat with a Camera, "Okay one, two and three!" He clicked it, "Oops forgot the Lens Cap!" He took it off, "Okay hold that pose! One, tw- oh wait the cards full hang on!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Come on man my face is starting to freeze!"

"Got it! Okay everyone say 'Wawanakwa'!"

"Wawanakwa-Wahhh!" The docks crumbled under their weight while Chris took the picture.

Chris laughed, "Okay guys dry off and meet up in the campfire pit in ten!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay I threw in two OC's I hope that you like my attempt at this story and I will poste the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Two Teams

Chapter 2: The two Teams

After drying off Chris got everyone to the campfire grounds, "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends! You dig?" Everyone smiled at each other except for Duncan who looked like he was threatening Harold

Chris continued his explanation, "The Camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars!"

Duncan walked up, "Excuse me what will the sleeping arrangements be, because I would like to request a bunk under her!" He pointed at Heather

Heather looked horrified, "They're not Co-ed are they?"

"No girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other!"

Adam smiled, "So who are our cabin mates?"

"I'll get to that in a second-."

"Excuse me Kyle can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?"

"She really has no modesty doesn't she?" Whispered Adam to Trent who just shrugged

"Okay you are but that's not how it works here and it's Chris!"

"I have to be with Sadie or I'll die!" Said Katie as they held hands

"And I'll break out in hives, it's true."

"They're taking the BFF thing a little too far don't you think?" Asked Emily.

"Who cares?" Said Heather

"This cannot be happening." Said Gwen

"It could be worse." Said Adam

Owen took Gwen, Adam and Tyler in a neck hold, "Oh come on guys it'll be fun! It's like a big sleepover!"

Adam was turning blue, "Owen… can't… breathe!"

"At least you don't have to share a cabin with him!" Tyler looked at Duncan as he said that to Gwen

Duncan was somehow giving a noogie to a deer leaving everyone to wonder how he got the deer in the first place.

Chris laughed as Owen let the three go and Adam was breathing deeply, "Okay here's the deal! We're going to split you into two teams if I call your name out go stand over there! Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah and Adam! From this moment on you guys are officially the Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah I'm a Gopher WAHOO!" Said Owen with enthusiasm

"You said it Big Guy!" Agreed Adam

"Great we have a crazy person on our team!" Muttered Heather

"Wait what about Sadie?" Asked Katie

"Oh crap." Muttered Noah

"The rest of you over here! Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold and Emily!"

"Hey cuz looks like we're on different teams! So game on!" Shouted Adam

"Oh you are going down Cuz!"

"Move, move, move!" Ordered Chris

"But Katie's a Gopher; I have to be a Gopher!" Cried Sadie

Courtney put her hand on Sadie's shoulder, "Sadie is it? Come on it will be okay!"

"This is so unfair I miss you Katie!"

Katie was in tears, "I'll miss you too!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You guys will be officially known as the Killer Bass!"

"Awesome!" Stated Harold in awe

"Alright Campers you and your team will be on Camera in all public areas during this competition!"

(Confessional Camera)

_**"You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with these video diaries anytime you want! Let the audience back home know what you're really thinking!" Explained Chris, "Or just to get stuff off of your chest!"**_

_** Gwen was first, "Um okay so far this sucks!"**_

_** Then it was Lindsey who had her back turned towards the camera, "I don't get it where's the camera man?"**_

_** Then somehow there was a duck putting lipstick on and it froze upon seeing the camera**_

_** Owen was next, "Hey everyone check this out! I have something very important to say!" He farted before laughing**_

_** Adam came in next, "What is that smell? Well anyways I love this place so far! It beats the Big Apple because here you can actually see Nature and some of the others are great I can't wait to make some new friends!"**_

_** Emily came up, "Did Adam fart in here?" She covered her nose, "I'm in this to get money for college so I can become a Psychiatrist! Adam is perfect practice but maybe I can help Katie and Sadie since they're going to be sad about being on different teams."**_

"All right any questions?" Asked Chris, about two or three hands went up, "Cool lets go find your cabins!" After a bit they made it, "Gophers you're in the east Cabin while the Bass are in the West."

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer campish?" Asked Heather

Gwen walked past her, "That's the idea genius!"

"Shut up weird Goth Girl!"

"You're so smart I feel that!" Said Cody

Gwen looked at him, "Shouldn't you be on the Boy's side?"

Cody smiled nervously and two seconds later he was flying out of the cabin

Lindsey turned to Chris, "Where are the outlets I have to plug in my straightening iron!"

"There are some in the Communal Bathroom just across the cabins!"

"Communal Bathrooms? I'm not Catholic!"

"Not Communion, communal!"

"It means we shower together idiot!" Explained Gwen

"AH NO COME ON!"

Adam was walking by when that happened, "Someone was spoiled."

He made it to the Guys side in time to hear Owen say, "I'm glad we're in our own cabins with just us guys you know what I mean?" He laughed a bit while Noah and Trent gave him a strange look. Adam was trying not to laugh, "I mean-no I didn't mean it like that, I love chicks just don't want to sleep near them, uh I mean-!" He ran in after them while Adam was officially laughing at that

"Excuse me Chris; is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Asked Geoff as Bridgette walked by him

Chris shrugged, "You're all sixteen years old, almost the same age as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp so other than myself you'll be unsupervised! Now you have a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge starting now!"

"Nice!" Said Geoff under his breath

Then Lindsey screamed and everyone ran towards the rooms, "Oh man that white girl can scream!" Commented Leshawna

"What is it? Kill it, kill it!" Said Lindsey as she stood on a stool while a cockroach crawled around the floor

DJ let out a high pitched scream and jumped on a bed where a loud crack could be heard and the bed was bent while DJ was shaking, "That was my bed!" Said Gwen

Beth and Heather climbed a bed while Harold, Leshawna and Adam were stomping around trying to kill the Roach.

As it made it to the door Duncan lifted up an Axe that he got out of nowhere and sliced it in half.

"Well that's one way to kill a Cockroach!" Commented Gwen

Adam made it a point to never piss Duncan off

"Awesome!" Said Harold

Then Tyler made his way to Lindsey, "If you see one of those things again just let me know because I can do that too!"

Lindsey giggled and blushed at Tyler

Duncan rolled his eyes, "They always go for the Jocks!"

After a bit everyone made their way to the Main Lodge where a muscular black man wearing a Chef Hat looked at everyone, "LISTEN UP! I am Chef Hatchet! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day! Grab a tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!" The chef ordered

"Excuse me will we be getting our major food groups?" Asked Beth

"Yeah cause I get Hypoclamcenic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." As Harold said that Chef's eyebrow started to twitch

"You'll get a lot of SHUT THE HELL UP!" He shouted as Harold ran

"Have a cow." Joked Owen to Noah who was grinning

"What was that? Come closer fat boy I didn't hear you!" Ordered Chef

"Uh I really didn't say anything important." Owen ran

"I'm sure you didn't! You scrawny kid give me your plate!" Chef said to Noah before giving him twice as much but the Sloppy Joe reattached itself to the ladle and Chef shook it harder before it landed on Noah's plate!"

Leshawna smiled at Eva, "Yo what's up girl?"

Eva just glared at her before leaving

"Oh it's going to be like that is it?"

"Excuse me my nutritionist said that I shouldn't eat any white sugar, white flour or like Dairy!" Explained Lindsey but Chef just crushed a fly in his hand

"I don't think that's going to be a problem!" Said Gwen as she looked at her food

"It can't be that bad!" Said Adam until he saw it move, 'Then again I've been wrong before."

"Excuse me I hate to be predictable and complain on the first day but I think mine just moved." Chef lifted up a mallet and slammed it on her plate, "Right okay then." She took off

Some of the food landed on Adam who tasted it, "Hey can I get double?" Asked Adam

Chef actually grinned, "Looks like one of you kids has sense!"

Everyone was eating and someone lost their Sloppy Joe sandwich because it was crawling around on the floor when Chris came in, "Welcome to the Main Lodge!"

Geoff spoke up, "Yo my man, can we order a Pizza?" A butcher knife sailed past Geoff and hit the wall, "Whoa it's cool G! Brown Slop is cool right guys?" Asked Geoff

Emily looked at Courtney, "How long do you think it will be before something that can cause a lawsuit happens?"

"I don't know." Was all she said

Chris laughed, "Your first challenge begins in one hour!"

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Asked Katie who was worried

DJ smiled, "It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" One hour later everyone was wearing their swim suits and stood at the edge of a cliff, "Oh –Bleep!"

Adam looked at DJ, "You just had to tempt Fate!"

**To Be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hot Tub Challenge

_**Chapter 3: The Hot Tub Challenge**_

"Last time on Total Drama Island, twenty-four campers signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp before facing the judgment of their fellow campers!"

The camera shifted to DJ, "It's our first challenge how hard could it be?"

Then the Camera shifted to a cliff with Gwen saying, "I did not sign up for this!"

With that the Intro started

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

'Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

* * *

The campers were staring over the Cliff, "Okay today's challenge is three fold! Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake!"

Bridgette smiled, "Piece of cake!"

Chris continued his explanation, "If you look down you will see two target areas! The wider one is the area of the lake that we have stocked with Psychotic man-eating Sharks! Inside of that area is a Safe Zone, "That's your target area which we're pretty sure is Shark free!"

"Pretty sure?" Asked Emily in shock

"Excuse me?" Asked Leshawna

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below and inside each crate were supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a Hot Tub!"

"No way!" Said Adam his eyes shining

"The team with the best one gets to throw a wicked Hot Tub Party tonight while the Losers will be sending someone home! Let's see Killer Bass you're up first!"

Bridgette looked in over the edge with wide eyes, "Oh wow so who wants to go first?" She asked

No one stepped forward and it was so quiet that a cricket could be heard

"Hey don't sweat it guys!" Said Owen with a big grin, "I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure that it's survivable!"

"And where are these interns?" Asked Adam

Owen didn't answer that.

"Okay Chef we need you to test these since our Interns are in the Hospital." Said Chris as Chef stood over the

"I don't get paid enough for this!" Chef jumped and landed outside the Safe Zone, "Hey I made it! I made it man!" Then his face changed from relieved to terror, "Something just brushed by my foot! Hey Chris man something ain't right down here!" With that he was pulled underwater before he made a beeline for Shore

"That looks safe enough!" Said Chris as he wrote something down

"So who's up?" Asked Eva

"Ladies first!" Said Duncan looking at Courtney

"Fine I'll go!" Said Bridgette, "It's no big deal just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks!" With that she jumped right into the Safe Zone before the boat picked her up

"She did it!" Said Tyler, "Yeah, yeah I'm next!" He ran back before he jumped off, "COWABUNGA!"

CLANG

He hit the floating metal beam at the edge of the Safe Zone, "Ow." But he was in the Safe Zone so it counted.

Geoff was next, "WAHOO!"

"Look out below!" Shouted Eva

Duncan didn't say anything as he jumped with his arms crossed and he had a bored expression.

DJ stood at the edge, "Nu uh! No way man, I'm not jumping!"

"Scared of heights?" Asked Chris

"Yeah ever since I was a kid."

"That's okay big guy." Chris said in a soft tone, "Unfortunately that also makes you a Chicken so you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day!" He placed a Chicken hat on DJ's head

"Aw man for real?" Asked DJ

"Bawk-Bawk-Bawk! That means that the Chicken path down is that a way!" DJ walked down the cliff, "Next!"

Ezekiel jumped next but he ended up spinning when his foot caught the edge of the cliff while he was jumping but he made it to the Safe Zone.

Harold jumped next but he had his legs in a split position when he hit the water causing him to scream in pain as all of the guys excluding Duncan cringed from seeing that, even Chef cringed a bit, "Poor soul." He said with feeling

"Ooh hate to see that happen!" Said Chris as Courtney was next

"Excuse me Chris I have a Medical Condition!" She said

Chris was confused, "What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off Cliffs." She said

"You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing your team the win and then they'll hate you!" Said Chris with a smirk

"It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team and I don't think half of them will jump!"

Some of the Screaming Gophers looked pissed at Courtney's Comment

"All right here's your Chicken Hat! Emily you're up!"

Emily nodded and she dived doing a triple front flip before landing right in the Safe Zone.

"All right Emily!" Shouted Adam

"Shut it! You're cheering for the wrong team!" Ordered Heather

"I can cheer for my family if I want!" He said with a shrug.

"Okay let's tally up the votes, hold on! That's nine jumpers and two chickens, we're missing one!"

"I'm not jumping without Katie!"

"We have to be on the same team Chris please!" Said Katie as she held Sadie's hand.

"I'll switch places with her." Offered Izzy.

Chris looked annoyed, "All right fine! You're both on the Killer Bass now, Izzy you're on the Screaming Gophers!"

Katie and Sadie cheered before they jumped

"Those two are very weird!" Remarked Adam

"Coming from you that's really saying something." Said Gwen

"Okay so that's ten jumpers and two chickens!" Chris said, "Screaming Gophers if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on!"

"Nice!" Said Trent, "Okay guys who's up first!"

Adam spoke up, "I a-."

Heather cut him off, "I'm sorry there's no way I'm doing this!"

"Why not?" Asked Beth

"Hello National TV, I'll get my hair wet!" She said

"You're kidding right?" Asked Gwen

Before Heather could answer Adam just pushed her over the edge and she landed in the Safe Zone

"ADAM I'LL YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"Hey you're in the Safe Zone aren't you?" He called down

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

"_**Okay I have to admit that was funny!" Said Gwen with a laugh.**_

_**Trent was next, "Okay Adam is definitely a fun guy to hang around with!"**_

"I'm next!" Said Leshawna as she jumped in making it into the Safe Zone

"I thought that this was going to be a Talent Contest!" Said Lindsey as she prepared to jump

"Ha-ha-ha yeah, ha-ha-ha no!" Chris just looked at her as she jumped screaming

Gwen followed soon screaming

Cody screamed in an unnaturally high voice as well

Izzy jumped and she screamed in enjoyment as she went for a belly flop

Justin was the first one to not hit the Safe Zone.

Gwen, Leshawna and Cody were yelling at him to swim.

But as the sharks went to eat him they looked at him and Adam looked around as the weird music started to play, "Where is that coming from?"

The sharks actually carried Justin over to the Beach to everyone's amazement.

"I-I can't do it!" Said Beth as she backed off, "I'm too scared."

_**Adam sighed, "I didn't throw Beth off because she was just plain scared unlike Heather who had a stupid reason, I mean seriously she was afraid of getting her hair wet? Anyways I gave Beth a break for now because now Trent, Owen and I have to jump to secure the win for our team!"**_

Trent jumped and easily made it into the Safe Zone as Adam turned to Owen, "Hey Owen I'll see you at the bottom!" With that he jumped, "ALL RIGHT THIS IS AWESOME!"

Adam made it into the Safe Zone

Chris got the Megaphone out, "Okay Campers! There's only one person left and you guys need this jump for the win!" He turned to Owen, "No pressure dude."

Owen relaxed at that

"Okay there's pressure!"

The Screaming Gophers were cheering for him while Adam was waiting for the boat to pick him up

_**(Confession Camera)**_

"_**I was pretty darn nervous! You see the thing is that I'm not that strong a swimmer!" Owen said with a worried expression**_

_** Geoff was in there next, "I'm looking at this guy and I'm thinking that there's no way he's going to make it!"**_

_** Gwen came in after Geoff, "I actually thought that if he jumps this he's going to die!"**_

_** Emily sighed, "I didn't want him to jump because that would help my team but if he does then he'll conquer whatever fear he has at the moment so my Psychiatrist side is rooting for him!**_

Chris gave him encouragement, "Just take a good run at this buddy you can do this!"

Owen sighed, "I'm going to die now! I'm going to freakin die now!" With that he jumped

Adam realized what was going on and he was still in the Safe Zone, "NO OWEN WAIT!" But Owen was about to hit him, "Oh –Bleep!" He managed to say before Owen made contact.

Owen was still in the Safe Zone while Adam somehow ended up on the Beach with no injuries by some miracle, "OH YEAH WHO'S THE MAN!" Shouted Owen

"The Winners are the Screaming Gophers!" Shouted Chris through the Megaphone.

"That was awesome dude!" Complimented Trent before he saw Owen looking around, "What's wrong?"

"I uh think that I lost my bathing suit."

Everyone made their own remarks about how gross that was.

Pretty soon the Screaming Gophers were singing 99 bottles of pop on the wall while dragging the crates on the carts.

The Killer Bass on the other hand were struggling with their boxes, "Ow I think that I just got a splinter!" Commented Courtney

Eva glared at her, "Shut up and pick up your crate chicken!"

"Hey I'm the only one with CIT Camping experience here! You need me!"

Emily got between them, "Let's calm down and just push the crates so we can beat the Gophers!"

After a while Tyler dropped his box, "I gotta take a whiz!" He said

"Hurry up we're already far behind!" Growled Eva.

"I have to go as well." Said Katie

"You do? Oh my gosh I do to!" They took off running

"Ow I think that something just bit me!" Complained Courtney

* * *

Back with the Screaming Gophers Beth shouted, "Hey look the Camp Grounds!"

"That was pretty easy!" Commented Owen with a grin

"Why of course Owen it's only the first day!" Explained Adam

"I'm pleasantly surprised!" Said Cody

* * *

With the Killer Bass Katie and Sadie came back, "All better?" Asked Eva

"Yup!" They said

"Can we go now I think that my eye is swelling up!" Said Courtney

After a few seconds Sadie's eye twitched, "Something's itching me, are you itchy to?"

"Totally something's itching bad!" Agreed Katie

* * *

Chris was instructing the Screaming Gophers, "Remember you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates! I came up with that one!"

"Hey I think that I got it open!" Said Izzy when the box fell open and the rope shot out of Izzy's mouth, "Ow, ow! Rope burn on my tongue!" Complained Izzy

* * *

"It's really itching now!" Complained Sadie

"Mine feels like it's burning!" Said Katie

"Okay I have to scratch!" Announced Sadie and pretty soon she and Katie were scratching while Chris came up in a dune buggy.

"You guys are way behind what's the hold up?" He asked

"Their butts are itchy!" Chris turned to see Courtney's pulsating swollen eye

"Gah! Oh my boxers that's bad!" He said as he backed up

Bridgette tried not to laugh, "Did you guys squat down when you peed in the woods?"

"Yeah!" Said Katie

Emily saw where Bridgette was going, "Did you notice what plants you were squatting over?"

Sadie answered Emily, "They were kind of Oval shaped, and green and all over the place."

Emily laughed, "Oh my god!"

"What?" Asked Katie

"You guys squatted in Poison Ivy." Explained Bridgette

They immediately freaked out while Chris was laughing his ass off, "No way that's awesome!"

* * *

Owen and Adam inspected their crate, "Check it out we got wood!" Said Owen

"Why yes Owen! Yes we do!" Joked Adam

"What?" Owen was obviously confused.

Adam sighed, "Forget it."

Trent inspected his, "I got some tools here and what looks like a pool liner!"

Then Heather walked over to Adam, "I wanted to thank you for that push Adam I really needed it."

Adam was actually confused, "You did?"

"Yup so truce?"

He shrugged, "Okay." They shook on it

After Heather left Adam looked at Leshawna, "She's lying isn't she?"

"Pretty much, I wouldn't trust her if I was you." She advised

"Noted." Said Adam

Meanwhile Lindsey looked at Heather, "Did you really mean that to Alex back there?"

"Adam and no I will get him back for that push!" She vowed

"So if you hate him then why were you being nice to him?" Asked Lindsey

Heather was putting lipstick on, "You ever seen one of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!"

"Ooooh! I'm your friend right?" Asked a hopeful Lindsey

"Oh yeah for now."

* * *

The Killer Bass made it to the clearing, "Finally!" Announced Harold in exhaustion

"Hey what's up guys?" Asked Trent

Then Leshawna looked at them, "Hey aren't you missing a chubby white girl and a skinny black girl?"

"They're getting a drink." Explained Courtney

"Yeah if they can drink from their butts." Harold whispered to Ezekiel who laughed at that comment

Then Leshawna noticed Courtney's eye, "Ooooh what happened to your eye girl?"

Courtney covered it, "Nothing!"

"Nothing? Your eye is pulsating!" Adam was clearly worried at that.

Geoff then got on top of the boxes, "Okay dudes it's not too late! We can do this!"

The Killer Bass weren't listening as Harold snored and Ezekiel picked his nose to Courtney's, Emily's and Bridgette's disgust.

Courtney took control of the operation while the Gophers were working together the Bass were tearing each other apart in building their Hot Tubs.

Once they were both finished Chris inspected both of the Hot Tubs, he looked at the Gophers first and dipped his finger in it, "This is an awesome Hot Tub!"

The Gophers cheered as he said that while he inspected the Killer Bass's Hot Tub.

He tapped it and it fell apart, "Well I think that we have a winner here the SCREAMING GOPHERS!" Then he turned to the losing team, "Killer Bass I'll see you tonight at the Marshmallow ceremony while the Gophers celebrate with their awesome Hot Tub!"

Even Adam and Heather were celebrating about the win until Owen came up forgetting that he lost his Swimming Trunks, "WAHOO! Yes, we get to stay, we get to stay! We are so awesome we won the contest!" He hugged Heather and Adam.

Adam was uncomfortable, "Um Owen even though I love hugs would it kill you to put pants on first?"

Back at the Main Lodge the Killer Bass were deciding who to vote off, "So who are we going to vote off?" Asked Courtney

"Well I think that it should be Princess or the Brick House here!" Said Duncan

Courtney was shocked, "What? Why?"

"Because unless I'm mistaken you two are the only ones wearing Chicken Hats!" Explained Duncan, "And if one of these challenges is to lift a truck I like our chances with the big guy!" DJ looked relieved at that

"You guys need me! I'm the only one-!"

Bridgette cut her off, "We know, who used to be a real CIT! So who would you pick?"

Courtney looked around before pointing at Tyler, "Him!"

"NO!" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Lindsey who was going red with embarrassment, "Uh I mean, there's no salt! No salt on the table bummer."

Emily laughed a bit, "Someone has a crush." She whispered to Bridgette who smirked in reply

"Hey at least he jumped Chicken Wing!" Said Duncan.

"Shut up!" Growled Courtney

"Okay let's just chill out this is getting way too heavy!" Said Geoff

"I've had enough prison food for one day so I'm going to grab a nap."

"Duncan wait we still haven't decided who we're kicking off!" Shouted Courtney

Ezekiel spoke up, "Well I just don't get why we lost eh? They're the one that has six girls!"

Sadie and Katie gasped while all the guys backed off the ticking time bomb

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Bridgette

"Yeah home school enlighten us!" Threatened Eva as she slammed her fist on the table

"Well guys are much better and stronger at sports than girls are!" He said with a smile

"What did you just say?" Asked Emily who had a vein popping out on her forehead.

"Oh snap he did not just say that." Said Geoff.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here eh, and help them in case they can't keep up!" Eva grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground

"Still think that we need your help keeping up?" She asked in a low, menacing voice.

"Not…Really!" He was turning blue

"Guy's let's give him a break, I mean at least he didn't say that guys are smarter than girls!" Reasoned Geoff as Eva dropped him

"But they are…" Muttered Ezekiel and only Adam heard him

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** Adam laughed, "Oh wow Home Schooling really messed Ezekiel up! I mean come on he's digging his own grave here, it's not really his fault because he was taught this but you would think that he would know better than to say that on live TV!"**_

At the Campfire ceremony all of the girls were glaring at Ezekiel, "Dude you have a lot to learn about the real world!" Said Duncan

Chris spoke up with eleven Marshmallows on a plate, "Killer Bass at camp Marshmallows represent a Tasty treat to enjoy roasting at a fire! At this camp Marshmallows represent life! You all casted your votes and made your decisions, there are only eleven Marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow! The Camper that does not receive a Marshmallow tonight will immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers! That means that you're out of the Contest and you can't come back! Ever!"

Everyone looked nervous at this

"The first Marshmallow goes to Geoff!"

Geoff ran up and got his Marshmallow

"Tyler!"

"Wahoo yeah place of the Table!"

"Katie!"

She got up and grabbed hers

"Bridgette!"

She got her Marshmallow

"DJ!"

DJ smiled and ran forward

"Harold!"

"Yes!"

"Sadie!"

"Oh yay!"

"Duncan!"

He grabbed his Marshmallow

"Emily!"

She sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Campers this is the final Marshmallow of the evening!"

(Cue dramatic music)

Ezekiel and Courtney were sweating

"The Final Marshmallow goes to-!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zooms in on Ezekiel shaking in nervousness)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zooms in on Courtney)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris was having too much fun making them wait to announce the first loser before saying, "Courtney!"

Courtney let out a sigh of relief as she ran to get her Marshmallow while Ezekiel's shoulders slumped in disappointment

"Can't say I'm shocked I saw you picking your nose dude not cool! Dock of Shame is that way bro!" Then he turned to the others, "The rest of you enjoy your Marshmallows, you're all safe for tonight!"

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "This camp still sucks but since I'm here I might as well try to win!" Gwen said**_

_** Adam laughed, "WAHOO! I can't believe that we won the first challenge and got a Hot Tub out of it! Owen and I hit it off as friends, Trent, Leshawna and Gwen are pretty cool as well I just can't wait for the next challenge but I'm just going to relax in the Hot Tub until then so see ya!" He ran out in excitement**_

Courtney looked at the Gophers as they celebrated before turning to the Camera man, "Is that still on?"

The Camera man nodded

"Good they can enjoy their party all they want! But I'm going to win this competition and no one is going to stop me!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Hope that you like this next chapter and I will add something new to the next challenge I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Awakeathon

_**Chapter 4: The Awake-a-thon**_

"Last time on Total Drama Island, twenty four campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next eight weeks at a crusty old Summer Camp, the Campers were faced with their first challenge jumping off a cliff into Shark Infested Waters and while most Campers took the plunge a few were forced to wear the dreaded Chicken Hats! At the Campfire Ceremony it all came down to two campers! Courtney has experience as a CIT at a Summer Camp but refused to jump and Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the Camp with his Sexist comments about women, in the end the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel proving that Home Schooling and Reality TV don't really mix. Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total Drama Island

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

'Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

* * *

It was pretty peaceful morning at Camp Wawanakwa until Chris pulled out Megaphone and a Air Horn before pressing the buttons scaring all the campers

Harold landed on Duncan's bed who narrowed his eyes, "That better be sweat!"

Harold smiled nervously before he ran for his life

Leshawna hit her head, "OW! IT'S SEVEN IN THE MORNING DOI LOOK LIKE A FARMER TO YOU?"

Pretty soon everyone was waiting outside dead tired except for Adam who still had his trademark goofy grin who was humming what sounded suspiciously like 'It's a Small World'

Gwen couldn't take it anymore, "How are you wide awake when we're barely awake?"

Adam laughed, "You're talking to a kid from a Military Family I get up earlier then this so I had some extra sleep!"

"Military?" Asked DJ, "So what you're trained for Combat and stuff?"

Adam sighed and actually looked glum which shocked everyone, "I suppose you could say that."

_**(Confessional Cameras)**_

_** "Okay Adam is a mystery to everyone today was the first day that anyone learned about his family and he actually seemed calm but sad when DJ asked about his Family." Gwen shrugged, "Oh well."**_

_** Heather laughed, "Interesting I need to find out what he's hiding and use it to my advantage!"**_

_** Emily sighed, "I can't say that I know what's going on after his step dad entered I never saw him until before the show so whatever is eating at him is something that no one knows."**_

Chris walked up, "Morning Campers sleep well?"

"Hi Chris you look really buff in those shorts!" Heather said trying to stay on his good side

"I know! Okay I hope that you all are ready because you're next challenge begins in exactly one minute!"

Owen panicked, "Oh excuse me but I don't know if that's enough time to eat Breakfast!"

Chris smiled, "I hate it when he smiles like that." Muttered Emily

"Oh you'll get Breakfast Owen right after you complete your 20 Km. Run around the lake!"

Eva went off, "Oh so you're funny now!" Duncan and Geoff held her back, "You know what I would this was funny is-!"

"Eva try to control your Temper!" Advised Courtney

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little you have thirty seconds!"

Eva glared at Chris

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "Okay that girl Eva has to get a handle on her temper! She's only been here for four days and she's already thrown her suitcase out the window and broken one of the locks on the Bathroom doors!"**_

_** Adam just sat back, "I guess that Eva is someone that you wouldn't want to cross, mind you I'm more scared of Chef than anyone on this Island! I can also see some possible couples that are starting to pop up, Geoff and Bridgette, Lindsey and Tyler, I think that Owen is into somebody, I just hope that it's a girl…. Not that I have anything against him if he likes guys… I should probably shut up before I say something that gets completely blown out of proportion."**_

"Okay runners on your marks, get set…. GO!" Everyone took off running

"Anyone knows how much longer that we have to go?" Asked Harold

Adam shrugged as he walked with his hands behind his head, "How should I know?"

"Don't walk beside me!" Said Gwen

Harold sped up but Adam stayed, "You're not that social are you?"

"No I'm not."

He shrugged, "Sorry if I'm bothering you too much, I'm just wondering what Chris is planning because making Campers run a 20 Km. run is a little unlike him."

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "How does he go from being insane to acting like a genius?" Gwen asked in confusion**_

"Then again it could just be his way of torturing the Campers."

Pretty soon they came across Owen lapping up water along with Heather glaring at him, "Can't-catch-breath-must-have-condition!" He collapsed

"Yeah it's called over eating look into it!" Said Heather

"Hey leave him alone!" Said Adam who actually looked angry

"What's your excuse? You skinny-annoying-fwoo I'm too tired for insults." Panted Leshawna

Heather stepped over Owen and left while Adam looked murderous!

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "It's official Adam is Bipolar!" Announced Gwen**_

_** Adam was still pissed, "I hate it when people mess with my friends! Heather you better watch out because if you keep messing with them then it will be on like Donkey Kong!"**_

Pretty soon they were all in the Main Lodge when Owen ran in with Noah over his shoulder, "CLEAR A TABLE STAT!"

Leshawna followed him in, "Oh we made it!"

Adam sighed and got a glass of Water for Leshawna and Owen.

Emily was instructing Owen how to do CPR while Harold came in gasping for breath so Adam ran to his Cabin and got his Inhaler so Harold could breathe

"Wait if they lost then that means we won the challenge!" Realized Gwen and with that the Screaming Gophers cheered, even Noah who somehow woke up even though he wasn't breathing a second ago.

"Whoa hold your horse's guys that wasn't the challenge!" Everyone got quiet when Chris said that

"What did he just say?" Asked Gwen

"Who's hungry?" A curtain behind Chris dropped to reveal a buffet of food, actual food!

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "After a week of brown sludge I almost cried when I saw that Buffet!" Admitted Gwen**_

_** Owen came in after her, "And that's when I saw it the Buffet Table it was beautiful! There was Turkey, and Mango Bars, Baked Beans and Maple Syrup!... Can you give me a moment in here?" Owen sobbed in happiness**_

_** Adam sighed, "Okay a buffet of actual food? Either Chris was replaced by a twin look-a-like or there's a catch! My moneys on the latter!" Then his stomach growled, "But I'll worry about that later I really want to eat!" With that he ran out**_

The Buffet only lasted a good twenty minutes before the campers were sprawled out on the floor moaning in pain from Stomach Aches when Chris came up, "Okay Campers time for part two of your challenge!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion, "I thought that eating was the second part!" Said Owen

"You can't expect us to do anything else!" Exclaimed Emily

"What more do you want from us?" Asked Gwen

"Weird Goth Girl is right haven't we been through enough?" Asked Heather

"Obviously not." Muttered Adam

"Um let me think about that… NO! It's time for the Awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Asked a confused Owen

"Don't worry this is an easy one!" Said Chris as he got off the table, "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So what you're saying is the twenty K run and the Turkey eating Frenzy was part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Asked Gwen

"That's right Gwen!"

"Man he's good."

Leshawna nodded as everyone made it to the Clearing, "So how long do you think it will be before everyone's out cold?" Asked Adam

"About an hour give or take," Owen walked by with drool coming from his mouth, "maybe less."

Adam shrugged and he saw Trent and Emily talking and Trent actually got her to laugh

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "Well what do you know my cousin has a crush on Trent!" He laughed a bit, "Oh man this is going to be great, but if Trent hurts her in any way I will personally beat the –Bleep- out of him!"**_

"We are now twelve hours in with all twenty three campers still wide awake!"

Owen was walking backwards while everyone was yawning, "WAHOO! Stay awake for twelve hours? I can do that in my sleep WAHOO!" With that he fell back falling asleep and it was now twenty two campers left.

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "The Awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life!" Said Gwen**_

Emily yawned, "This is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life!"

"It could be way worse." Said Trent with a yawn

"Oh yeah? How?"

Trent flashed a smile, "I could be stuck here without you to talk to!"

Emily blushed a bit and looked away with a smile

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "I know that I didn't come here to hook up with someone but Trent is an amazing guy!" Emily said with a sigh**_

_** Heather was next, "So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the Final Three! The question is who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"**_

"What are you doing?" Asked Gwen as Lindsey was upside down

"Trying to get the blood to rush through my head! I think that it's working!" Lindsey answered with a smile

"Can I try?" Asked Beth

"Sure!"

Heather watched those two, "Perfect. Lindsey, Beth can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Lindsey and Beth walked over to her

"Okay I have a plan to get me and two other people into the Final Three and I chose you guys!"

"Really?" Asked Lindsey who was excited

"You should know that this is a very big deal! I am placing my trust in you and trust is a two way streak! Got it?" They nodded, "So you'll do everything I say then?"

"Sure!" Then Lindsey turned to Beth, "Yee we're going to the Final Three!" She cheered loudly

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "Oh My Gosh! Heather's taking me into the Final Three! I'm going to the Final Three! I'm going to the Final Three! I wonder what will happen then!"**_

Then Lindsey smiled, "Thinking of alliances do you know who I think is really cute?"

She looked at Tyler, "Oh no! No, no, no you can't date him!" Declared Heather

"Why not?" Asked Lindsey

Heather sighed in annoyance, "Because he's on the other team! You can't interteam date it's against the alliance rules!"

"There are rules to the alliance?" Asked Lindsey in confusion

"Remember what I just said about trust Lindsey? Of course you could always leave the alliance, if you do though I can't protect you from getting kicked off!"

Lindsey panicked, "No, I want to be in the alliance!"

Heather smiled, "Good then it's settled!" She walked away and Beth followed her while Lindsey looked at Tyler who waved at her so she waved back

_**(Confession Camera)**_

_** "Heather said that I couldn't date him but she never said that I couldn't like him!" Lindsey said with a smile**_

Eva stood up and put her MP3 Player in her pocket, "I'm going to the bathroom!" But as she walked towards the bathroom her MP3 Player fell out of her pocket and Heather picked it up with an evil smirk

"Isn't that Eva's MP3 Player?" Asked Lindsey as Heather sat down

"Yup!"

"Isn't she going to get really mad when she realizes it's gone?" She asked

"That's exactly what I'm counting on!"

The Campers hit their twenty four hour mark with only eighteen of them awake! eight Gophers and ten Bass.

Tyler screamed when he imagined a bear mauling Katie and Sadie out of nowhere before he sat down.

Adam was yawning and he was walking back and forth while Courtney was exercising

"Okay Campers time to take it up a notch!" For some reason Chef was wearing a pink sheep costume while holding a harp, "Fairy Tales!"

"Oh he's not serious!" Said Gwen

The Fairy Tales only put one of the Campers to sleep and it was DJ.

Now it was the forty hour mark

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "I figured that if I kept moving that I could outlast all of them!" Courtney said, "I just had to keep my eye on the ball!"**_

Only twelve campers were awake and Emily yawned as she and Trent kept talking but they were too tired and they fell asleep next to each other so Adam took a picture, "Perfect Blackmail!" He took off

"We should talk about our strategy!" Heather said but Lindsey fell asleep and she was out as well as Beth so there were only eight campers awake.

Adam came up to Gwen, "You want to talk?"

"About what?" She asked

"Just something to do to stay awake." He said with a yawn.

She shrugged, "Favorite song?"

"In the End by Linkin Park, favorite color?"

"Midnight Blue."

"Cool."

"Favorite book?"

"Black Cat favorite movie moment?"

"You're going to think its cheesy!" Said Gwen

Adam laughed, "Come on try me!"

"Okay the kiss at the end of that road trip movie, you know the one with the guy and the three girls?"

"I saw that movie it was pretty good." As Adam said that Owen walked by them

Then their eyes widened and they looked to the right to see Owen's clothes before looking left to see a naked Owen sleepwalking

"Okay now I'm too scared to go to sleep." Said a disturbed Adam

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of Baked Beans and Maple Syrup? Funny things about Baked Beans they make me sleepwalk!" Explained Owen**_

Adam looked to the side, "Wow Katie and Sadie even fall asleep together." He said with a laugh before he and Gwen looked up to watch the stars and after a bit Adam asked, "Still awake?"

"Yeah it's weird but I think that I'm so tired that I'm not tired anymore does that make sense?" Asked Gwen

Adam yawned, "You're asking the crazy kid from New York if something makes sense?" He asked with good humor, "Truthfully I don't know. Where's the little dipper again?"

"See the big dipper? Follow the handle to that right star, the pole star and it's right there." She pointed it out

"That's pretty cool."

Now they were at the Fifty One hour mark when Gwen and Adam approached Justin, "Look at him, he's like a statue he hasn't moved in over Fifty hours!"

"How is that possible?" Asked Adam

"Hello? YO!" Shouted Gwen

"Wakey, wakey Justin!" Said Adam waving his arms around.

"Amazing, look at the concentration." Said Gwen she tapped his face and he shook his head before his eyes went up to reveal eyes?

"The –Bleep-?" Shouted Adam in confusion

"His eyelids are painted I saw them!" Shouted Eva

"Shut up! Oh I gotta see this!" Said Chris as he approached Justin who blinked and smiled nervously, "That is so freakin cool but you're still out dude!"

Adam scratched the back of his head, 'Sorry Justin but we were shocked that you haven't moved for Fifty Hours."

Finally it was at the eighty mark, and Adam watched in amusement as Duncan made Harold wet himself by putting his hand in a mug of cold water.

Gwen yawned, "I'd kill for a Coffee right now." There were only five Campers left and they were Heather, Gwen and Adam from the Gophers, Eva and Duncan from the Bass.

"I'm so tired that I'm sane... This is my Cream Wheat you stupid blue and pink squirrel" Muttered Adam as he ate some breakfast.

"Adam are you okay?" Asked Gwen in confusion

Chris laughed, "I had Chef put Anastasia in one of the bowls of Cream Wheat and it looks like it was Adam's bowl so he'll be more loopy than usual for a while."

"I'm a beautiful Butterfly." Announced Adam waving his arms around

Now everyone looked at him in confusion, "Chef how much Anastasia did you put in there?" Asked Chris

"Enough to put down a bear."

"Then he should be knocked out!" Muttered Heather

"May I see the copperhead?" Asked Adam out of nowhere before he ran into the tree knocking himself out.

"Okay now there are four campers!" Announced Chris trying to get out of the awkward silence that Adam caused, "So now it's time for the most boring sleep inducing activity that I can find!"

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "Oh come on what now? Okay you know what Chris bring it on!" Ordered Gwen**_

Chris brought out a pop-up book, "The History of Canada, Chapter 1: The Beaver!"

After seven hours Heather and Eva fell asleep leaving Gwen and Duncan awake and in torture, "Time for a bathroom break people!" Said Chris, "Any takers?"

Duncan had his legs crossed, "I held it this long I can go all day!" Said Duncan

Gwen smiled, "Yeah but can you hold it for another ten chapters?"

Duncan stood up and walked towards the Bathroom, "You have five minutes as long as you don't mind a little company!"

"Fine but stay out of the stall!" Said Duncan

The Camera Man nodded

Gwen just yawned and looked at the ground

After three minutes the Camera Man asked, "Duncan you in there man?" He opened the Bathroom stall to see the Duncan fell asleep on the toilet with his pants down.

"The Winner of the Awake-a-thon is GWEN! THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN!" Shouted Chris when he heard about Duncan

Gwen cheered but she fell asleep on the ground immediately

Meanwhile with the Killer Bass Eva was furious as she threw stuff out of the room, "WHERE IS MY MP3 PLAYER? ONE OF YOU MUST HAVE STOLEN IT I NEED MY MUSIC!" Shouted Eva in rage, "NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I GET MY MUSIC BACK!"

Courtney turned towards the others, "Okay whoever has it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp!"

"Who would be crazy enough to steal her MP3 Player-?… Hang on let's talk to Adam." Suggested Emily but Heather approached them

"Uh what's going on here?" She asked

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 Player!" Explained Courtney

"You mean this one? I was wondering who it belonged to, I found it by the Campfire pit." Heather pulled it out and Eva heard her

"OH THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you!" Said Eva as she hugged it.

"Sure thing." Heather said as she walked away chuckling to herself.

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "Turning a team against its own member easiest trick in the book!" Said Heather**_

Then Eva turned towards her teammates, "So uh sorry about that whole misunderstanding it looks like no one stole it after all." Everyone glared at her, "Okay maybe I overreacted a little." She laughed nervously

At the Campfire Ceremony Chris came forward with ten Marshmallows, "You've all cast your votes and made your decision there are only ten marshmallows on this plate the camper who does not receive a marshmallow will immediately walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave and you can never come back… Ever!"

After that he got the list, "The first Marshmallow goes to Duncan!"

Duncan moved up to get it

"Bridgette!"

She walked up

"Courtney."

Courtney smiled

"Katie and Sadie!"

The hugged and screamed, "YAY!" Before running to get their Marshmallows.

"Tyler."

He dragged his feet

"DJ!"

He smiled

"Geoff!"

He immediately ate his Marshmallow

"Campers this is the Final Marshmallow of the Evening!"

Eva and Harold looked pretty worried

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zooms in on Eva)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zooms in on Harold)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harold!"

Harold smiled and grabbed the Marshmallow.

"Eva the Dock of Shame awaits!"

Eva stood up, "Nice, really nice! Well who need you anyways?" As she walked by Chris she kicked him in the Shins

"OW! Have a good night sleep tonight, you all are safe!"

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** Courtney sighed, "You can't just act like a raging Psychopath and expect people to just forgive you no matter how tough, strong and fast you are! She's never going to have a career if she doesn't get her act together!"**_

_** "So Eva was one of their strongest players and now she's gone!" Heather laughed, "I am so running this game!"**_

"Bye Eva!" Said Courtney

Eva threw her roasting stick and Courtney ducked before she could be impaled

"Touchy!" She stepped back while Eva got onto the boat.

"I guess that my temper got the better of me… Again. But whatever they just lost their fiercest competitor I hope they realize that!" Said Eva before the Camera went back to the Killer Bass.

"To the Killer Bass!" They started to Roast their Marshmallows, "And to not ending back here next week!"

_**Adam held an ice pack to his head, "Ow I really hate Anastasia! But I made it to the final five campers to stay awake so I guess that counts for something… Did I really say that I was a Butterfly or was Cody and Trent pulling my leg?"**_

** To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5 A Friendly Game of Dodge Ball

_**Okay review time**_

_**Greywing44: Thank u I was wondering if anyone was even reading this story to be honest**_

_**Chapter 5: A Friendly Game of Dodge ball**_

"Last time on Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers kicked butt in the Awake-a-thon when Duncan took a snooze on the can and the Killer Bass took their second loss in a row… Harsh! Heather orchestrated the first Total Drama Island Alliance by convincing Lindsey and Beth to join forces with her and then she pocketed Eva's MP3 Player and sat back to watch the fireworks. Nicely played Heather, nicely played. Even though Eva could pretty much kick anyone's butt here in the end it was mostly her temper that got her kicked off so she became the second camper to rock the boat of losers."

Now Chris was walking around the Dock of Shame, "Who will break the rules of the new alliance? Will Gwen be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? Will Adam carry a grudge for the Anastasia incident? And who will take the next humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic Campfire Ceremony yet on Total… Drama… Island!"

(Cue the Intro)

* * *

Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,

You guys are on my mind.

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

I wanna be famous.

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day.

'Cause, I wanna be famous!

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous

(Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous)

* * *

Everyone was in the Main Lodge eating when Chris came in, "Duncan you look like crap dude!"

"Stuff it!" He said before putting his head down again

"Harold snored all night!" Explained Courtney

Chris laughed, "Wow four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting dude?"

Duncan went off, "You want to find out?" All the Killer Bass took cover

"No, no it's cool!" Chris said before Harold came in with a mustache drawn on his face from a Sharpie

Then Adam looked around as weird music played yet again and he saw Camera Flashes before shaking his head, "I need more sleep." He muttered as everyone busted out laughing as Harold sat down with the Bass.

"Okay what?" Asked Harold in annoyance

"Someone messed with your face dude!" Explained Geoff before he fell back laughing as Harold picked up a spoon to look at his face

"Hey sweet stash!" He said as he rubbed it

"Hey everyone its Gwen!" Announced Chris as she stepped into the Main Lodge.

The Screaming Gophers cheered as she walked past them dragging her feet before she sat next to Leshawna and Adam, "I'm so tired that I can't feel my face." With that her face hit the table hard

Adam winced, "She's going to feel that when she's awake."

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "We are so sucking right now!" Announced Courtney, "Okay yes Eva was a Psycho but at least she was an athletic Psycho!"**_

Heather turned to Lindsey and Beth, "Okay let's go over the rules one more time. One I am the Captain of this alliance so I get to make up the rules. Number Two-." I trailed off as Lindsey raised her hand

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" She said

"Good! Number Three I can borrow any of your stuff without asking but my stuff is strictly off limits!"

They looked at each other before Lindsey said, "I don't know about that last rule."

Heather smiled, "That's cool I can change it and I can also change who I can take to the Final Three with me!" They shook their heads, "Good want to have some fun?"

They nodded

So Heather stood up, "Hey Fish Heads! Way to kick out your strongest player why don't you just give up now?" She moved to the side and some Oatmeal flew past her and hit Gwen just as she was raising her head, "Missed me!"

Courtney crossed her arms in annoyance when another shot actually hit Heather, "Bull's-eye!" Muttered Emily as she put the next spoonful in her mouth

Then Chris walked in, "Okay Campers listen up your next Challenge begins in ten minutes and be prepared to bring it!"

Ten minutes later they were at a Gym but Duncan laid down on the Bleachers before turning to his team, "Wake me up and it will be the last thing that you ever do!"

Tyler swallowed nervously while Courtney berated Harold, "This is all your fault you know! You and your snoring face!"

"It's called a Medical Condition. GOSH!"

Chef blew a whistle.

Chris smiled, 'Todays challenge is a classic game of Dodge Ball! The first rule of Dodge Ball is-."

Noah interrupted him, "Do not talk about Dodge Ball?"

Owen and Adam chuckled at that.

"As I was saying if you get hit by the ball!" He threw it at Noah who moved as it hit Courtney

"OW!"

"You're out!" Said Chris

"You can't do that!" Complained Courtney as she threw it back

"If you catch the ball then that means that the thrower is out and the catcher can bring in another player out on to the Court."

"Gee throwing balls another mentally challenging test!" Noah sarcastically said

"I know right?" Agreed Lindsey who obviously didn't catch his sarcasm

"Okay Geoff try to hit me!" He threw a ball at Geoff who caught it before he picked up another ball, "If you're holding a ball you can use it to deflect a ball but if it knocks the ball out of your hand then you are out!"

"So what do we do again if the ball comes at me?" Asked Lindsey as Geoff threw the ball

"You dodge!" He deflected the ball and it hit Lindsey right in the face, "Ooooh you were supposed to dodge!"

"Ow right." She said as she had a bruise on her normally flawless face

"You have one minute until game time, Gophers you'll have to sit one person out each game!"

Heather called the Gophers together, "Okay we can't get lazy! The Killer Bass are going to be trying extra hard to catch up, so who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?"

Noah shrugged and got a book out, "All right I volunteer!" He sat down

"I'm in the game I'm a whizz at Dodge ball!" Said Adam with his eyes shining in excitement

Heather shrugged, "Whatever."

The Killer Bass had Harold, Tyler, Katie, DJ and Courtney on the field while the Gophers had Cody, Leshawna, Adam, Lindsey and Heather on the field

Chef looked at both of them before blowing the whistle, "Best of five games wins!" Shouted Chris as the players ran to the balls!

Cody threw first and it flew right by Tyler's face who threw it and it hit Sadie in the stand, "That will smear the make-up." Announced Chris with a chuckle

"Nice job now let's see if you can hit someone ON THEIR TEAM!" Shouted Courtney

Adam threw it and smacked Tyler right in between his legs so hard that he flew into the wall, "ALL RIGHT WHO'S NEXT!" He shouted in anticipation

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** "Ooh man I'm glad that I don't have to play against crazy boy there!" Leshawna said **_

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Announced Harold

"Bring it String Bean let's see what you got!" Ordered Leshawna

Harold then did a Kung Fu stance before he threw the ball against the floor and it bounced high before rolling to Leshawna who picked it up. Then he ran screaming in an unusually high pitched voice before Leshawna smacked him in the face with the ball.

Katie threw the ball when Lindsey came up, "Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do again?" Then she was smacked in the face leaving a second bruise.

Heather saw her and Tyler waving at each other so she picked the ball up and threw it and hit him right in the same place that Adam did

"Mommy!" He croaked in pain

"What the heck was that?" Asked Courtney, "Ref he's not even on the court!"

"Oopsies slipped!"

Courtney glared and threw a ball at her but Adam caught it so Courtney was knocked out and the Gophers got a new player

Gwen yawned and walked to the court while DJ threw the ball at Adam who ducked and it smacked Gwen right in the face, "Ooh sorry about that!" Apologized DJ

"Oh its cool trust me." Said Gwen as she walked back to the stands

After a while it was down to Leshawna and Cody against DJ and Katie and they knocked Leshawna out leaving Cody there.

"Easy out guys! Easy out!" Coaxed Courtney but Cody threw the ball at an angle to where it went around and hit DJ in the back

"That is one tough ball to dodge!" Said Chris in surprise

Katie threw her ball but Cody ducked and rubbed the next one against his shirt before throwing it and it hit Katie shocking her.

So Cody won the first round for the Gophers to everyone's surprise.

"We can do this we just have to believe in ourselves!" Encouraged Harold as the Killer Bass formed a group discussion

Courtney glared at him, "Oh I believe. I believe that you suck!"

"Yeah you throw like a girl!" Berated Tyler

Courtney gave Tyler a look, "You should talk!"

"Yeah Tyler you suck worse than Harold at least his went the right way." Said Emily

"It was a warm up throw! Look I can dominate this game just give all the balls to me!"

Chef blew the whistle, "Fine just aim for their team alright?" Requested Courtney

Heather walked towards the Gophers Stand, "All right Noah you're replacing Adam!"

He smiled, "You know you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't want to mess up your mojo!"

Heather narrowed his eyes, "Fine Owen you're in!"

For the Bass it was Sadie, Emily, Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff and Tyler was holding all of the Dodge Balls for some reason.

The Gophers which consisted of Beth, Lindsey, Owen, Trent and Izzy looked at him in confusion before he spun around releasing one ball at a time and man his aim sucked big time

Chef caught one before it hit his gut as he glared at Tyler who was oblivious to it before Chris ducked as the second one nearly hit him, "Hey watch the face dude!"

The third one narrowly missed the Gophers in the stands while the fourth one actually hit Lindsey

"FINALLY!" Shouted Courtney

"NO!" Shouted Tyler as he ran to Lindsey but as she woke up Trent just walked up to him and tapped him with the ball and he was out

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** Emily sighed in annoyance, "Really Tyler?"**_

"Great Gaspe that is it! GAME ON!" Shouted Owen as he grabbed Izzy's Ball before throwing it and knocking Emily and Sadie out easily before taking Beth's and knocking Bridgette out and Trent gave Owen his before he knocked Geoff out

"That one is worth an instant replay!" Said Chris as the Ball was now going across Geoff's face in slow motion, "That's going to leave a mark!"

Owen laughed, "Sorry I don't know what got into me!"

Adam laughed, "We must release the beast upon the Killer Bass more often!"

…. Only silence met his words

Adam sighed, "It was a joke guys come on!"

Courtney looked at the others, "Okay this is bad! One more game and we lose the whole entire challenge, again! We cannot let that happen, we need someone strong, someone mean, someone who will crush those stupid Gophers into the dirt!"

Everyone looked at Duncan who was still sleeping on the bench, "No way, if we wake him up he'll kill us!" Said DJ

"He won't kill us guys he wants to win too!"

"Courtney's right guys we need Duncan's fierceness to win this!" Exclaimed Harold

Courtney smiled, "That's the spirit Harold now go wake him up!"

He swallowed nervously, "Why me?"

"Because other than Tyler you're the worse at Dodge Ball and if he does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose!"

"No way I'm not doing it!"

"Well who's going to wake him up?" Demanded Courtney

Trent, Bridgette, Courtney, Harold and Emily were holding a long wooden stick as they poked Duncan's foot before Courtney whispered, "We have to go higher!" With that they poked his nose rather sharply causing Duncan to grab the stick and yank it out of their hands

He broke it in half and came up to the Bass, "You guys better have a really good reason for sticking up my nose!"

Courtney ever the negotiator stepped in, "Look we are down two to nothing! I can appreciate that you need a little nap time but we need your help!"

Duncan smirked, "Oh and why should I help you darling?"

Courtney glared at him, "Because if we lose this game I can personally guarantee that you will be the next one going home darling!"

Duncan let out a long sigh, "Fine I'll play but on one condition! You guys do what I say when I say it!" The Killer Bass didn't have a problem with that, "Okay here's a strategy that I picked up from my first trip to Juvie, it's called Crush the New Guy!"

Now it was the third game and the Gophers had Owen, Justin, Izzy, Adam and Leshawna while the Bass had Duncan, Courtney, Emily, Geoff and DJ

Justin and Leshawna both threw their Dodge balls but they dodged them and they picked them up and they sent five Dodge balls right at Owen who had no way to dodge them and he was on the floor dazed from the pain as the other Gophers looked at him in worry

"Damn I've heard of having a ball but this is ridiculous!" Muttered Adam who got smacked in the gut five different times with a Dodge ball before they got Leshawna, Izzy and finally Justin, Giving the Killer Bass a score of 1-2

Noah looked up from his book, "Come on a little effort out there people!" He said cynically

Adam glared at him and he felt a big shiver going down his spine.

The Killer Bass were cheering so Courtney said, "I think that we should do the same thing all over again so Harold you sit this one out to!"

Harold protested, "But I sat the last one out!"

"It's for the good of the team!" Coaxed Courtney and Harold finally nodded in acceptance

Emily patted Harold on the back, "Don't sweat it! Dodge ball isn't really that fun anyways."

Meanwhile on the Gophers side Heather looked at everyone, "Okay not that Noah here cares but we are not losing another game to these guys got it?"

Adam did a mock salute, "Why yes your majesty and do you want us to spit shine your shoes too?" He asked sarcastically

Heather had a vein appear on her forehead, "Adam if we lose this challenge you will be the one that we're sending home tonight and where is Lindsey?" With that she stormed off

Adam rolled his eyes, "Can we vote her off instead?" He asked curiously

"I agree with Adam, Heather is the queen of mean!" Voiced Owen

"Game on!" Ordered Chris

Heather came back with Lindsey in a few minutes, "Sit down and stay there" She ordered

"Okay." Lindsey muttered

"How are we doing?" Heather asked Noah as four Dodge balls flew at Beth and Adam two at each of them causing the Killer Bass to win Round 4

"Sports not my forte remember?" Asked Noah

Heather glared at him, "You know you could at least give it a shot and pretend to care!"

Meanwhile Tyler sat down with a bruised Forehead, "Where were you?" Asked Courtney

"Nowhere!" He said a little too quickly

"You were with that blond Gopher Girl weren't you?"

"No… Maybe… So?"

"So she could be getting you to spill all of our weaknesses to her!"

Emily looked at Courtney, "I don't think that's what Lindsey has in mind really."

"How would you know?" Asked Courtney

"I'm a Psychiatrist in training so I know what people can think and Lindsey is really crushing on Tyler!"

Chris interrupted before the Campers could continue their conversation, "Okay this is it! The Final Tie Breaking Game!"

"Go team go!" Cheered Noah while he was reading.

The Gophers for the Final Round had Gwen, Heather, Cody, Adam and Owen. The Bass on the other hand had DJ, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan and Harold, "Come on people quick feet and fast hands!" Ordered Heather as everyone got their Dodge ball ready Cody was knocked out by Bridgette and vice versa

The Final round went on for a while with people on each team catching the ball and calling in a teammate from the benches and after six minutes Noah spoke up, "Come on throw them out, knock them out rah-rah!" Adam had a mischievous smile and threw a Dodge ball hitting Noah right in the face causing him to fall into the stand

Everyone on the Stand smiled while Heather said, "You're right Sports aren't your forte!"

Gwen threw her Dodge ball hitting Courtney in the face, "That's for the Oatmeal!" She said with a smile

Leshawna laughed, "Ooh! You messed with the wrong white girl!"

Geoff, Leshawna and Duncan were knocked out of the game soon after and a Dodge ball was heading for Gwen who couldn't get out of the way so Cody took the hit right in the nuts, "Poor kid." Muttered Adam as Owen was knocked out as well before DJ and Gwen knocked each other out

So it was just Adam and Harold left so the Gophers started to cheer while the Bass were scared, "Good night Harold!" Muttered Duncan

"I really feel sorry for him now." Emily stated, "Adam can throw a hard Dodge ball

"Yeah I noticed." Muttered Tyler

Adam gave Harold a smile, "Sorry Harold but you have to go down!"

Harold got in a Martial Arts pose and did the come and get it wave

Adam threw two Dodge balls at Harold coming at him from both sides, Harold jumped over the first one before doing a twist to dodge the second one, then he jumped over the third one and Adam threw the fourth one where Harold did the Matrix move by bending backwards causing the ball to soar over him leaving everyone speechless.

"Whoa," Noah dropped his book in surprise

"Time out, time out!" Courtney said as Harold took a seat

Duncan laughed, "Man the boy's got some dodge! Where did you learn to do that?"

Harold smiled, "Figure Skating!"

Geoff spoke up, "Harold that was Awesome! But dodging isn't enough!"

Courtney nodded, "He's right to win this you either have to throw Crazy boy out-!"

"Which we all know that you can't do!" Voiced Duncan

"Don't call my cousin Crazy!"

"Or catch the ball. Can you do it?" Asked Courtney

Harold gave an overconfident nod, "Definitely!"

Back in the Game the Bass were chanting Harold's name when Adam picked the ball up, "LET'S DO THIS!" With that he threw the Dodge ball and it hit Harold so hard that he flew into the wall but he held his hand out to show that he caught the ball

"THE KILLER BASS WIN!" Shouted Chris

Adam shrugged, "Oh well." He walked up to Harold and held out his hand, "Good game!"

Harold smiled and they shook, "Thanks!"

As Adam walked back to the Gopher's stand he heard Chris ask, "Gophers what happened?"

Noah shrugged, "What can I say weak effort!"

Adam narrowed his eyes, "You're a Hypocrite!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Noah

"You call what we did weak effort but at least we put effort into the game while you read your little book!" With that Adam walked out

"For once I agree with the Insane kid Noah!" Heather walked out as well

_**(Confessional Camera)**_

_** Harold was eating a bag of chips, "I guess that I'm kind of a role model after winning the Dodge ball competition! People will probably want my autograph when the show is over and stuff."**_

At the Campfire Ceremony the Gophers waited a few minutes as Chris walked up, "Campers! You already placed your votes and made your decision! One of you will be going home and you can't come back ever! When you hear me call out your name come pick up a Marshmallow! Okay we have Owen!"

Owen threw his arms up in triumph as he ran up to get his Marshmallow

"Gwen. Cody. Trent."

All three of them grabbed their Marshmallows

"Lindsey. Beth. Izzy."

They grabbed theirs while everyone else got nervous

"Heather. Justin. Leshawna."

They grabbed theirs while Chris looked at the remaining two Gophers, "Campers this is the last Marshmallow of the Evening and you both have a reason to be kicked off! Adam you lost the challenge for the team against a nerd in sports, man that is weak!"

Adam's eye twitched

"Noah you just didn't do anything… So the final Marshmallow goes to-!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zooms in on Adam who was nervous)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Zooms in on Noah who was overconfident)

"Adam!"

"YES!" Adam ran forward and grabbed his Marshmallow

"What are you kidding me?" Shouted Noah and everyone turned to him, "Alright see if I care, good luck because you just voted out the only one with any real brains on this team!" With that everyone threw their Marshmallows at him

"You need to learn a little thing called Respect Turkey!" Stated Leshawna as everyone laughed

"Whatever I'm out of here!" With that Noah walked down the Dock of Shame and he left Total Drama Island

"Okay Gophers the rest of you are safe for this evening!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Next Time: The Wawanakwa Talent Show**


End file.
